


Cruelty of Fate

by Fangirlyra



Series: One Love [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love, angst all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlyra/pseuds/Fangirlyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori was hoping to get some booze and maybe flirted with a handsome lass or lad, but it turned out fate had a different plan for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruelty of Fate

A wedding was a big thing for the Durin’s folk in the Blue Mountains for it was rare for two dwarves to be each other’s one and even rarer after they lost so many dwarves in Erebor and Azanulbizar. So when Glóin son of Gróin marrying Vestri daughter of Austri everybody was invited.

Nori was just come of age and was really excited for the party. He was hoping to get some booze and maybe flirted with a handsome lass or lad. But it turned out fate had a different plan for him that night. He was having fun, caught in the festive atmosphere of the party when he saw him.

Nori felt something clicked inside him, how this dwarf he never met before fit perfectly inside him. And Nori knew he had found his one. He was a little older than him, handsome with impressive fiery beard. The beard was decorated with gems and precious metals and wedding braids weaved onto them.

Nori had found his one and he was the groom.

That night he broke down in Dori’s arm. Sobbing and crying about the unfairness of it all. Dori just hugged him and stroked his hair soothingly until he calmed down.

“Do you want me to punch him for you?” asked Dori.

Nori smiled at the offer, Dori was and still is the strongest dwarf he ever knew. But he shook his head. He didn’t want to have anything to do with Glóin.

He was always quick on his fingers but he used to only steal for pranks. Taking something priceless and unimportant and giving them back almost immediately. But now he took anything he could get his fingers on, he didn’t care about the values he was just chasing the thrill of getting away. The thrill that made him forgot the ache in his chest even if it was only temporary.

In the end he stole for he couldn’t get what he wanted most. He also became short tempered and often got into fights. He got into more troubles and got further away from a respectable life.

 _Good,_ he thought.

Glóin was respectable and he was glad he was getting as far as possible from the dwarf. One day he was caught by one Dwalin son of Fundin. Somehow the former royal guard took a liking to him and they stroke a deal: Dwalin would turn a blind eye to Nori’s dealings and Nori would become Dwalin’s informant on the less savoury folk.

But one day he got into a mess so bad that even Dwalin couldn’t turn his eyes off. Nori jumped at the chance when Dwalin offer him to accompany Thorin to reclaim Erebor. Dwalin offered it as a chance to clean his slate but Nori saw it as a chance to get away, far far away from Blue Mountains. Far far away from Glóin son of Gróin and his beautiful wife.

Nori didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry when he saw the red haired dwarf again on his way to the Shire. He cursed fate for her cruelty when he introduced himself and welcomed him and his brothers into the company. But like a moth drawn into fire he sat by Glóin’s side day after day, listened closely as he talked and talked and talked about his lovely Vestri and their lovely son Gimli.

This was as close as he could get with his one. His heart yearned for more but his mind knew it was impossible. In the end of the day, he would go voluntarily to sit beside Glóin for his daily dose of torture. And as they got closer to the lonely mountain he felt that getting incinerated by a dragon didn’t sound so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed so any critics/input/nitpick will be welcomed with a flowers necklace!


End file.
